Daughter Of Thor
by GwenStark
Summary: Thor has a child, he never knew about, but what happens when she's put into the Avengers, and by they meet?...what happens when she meets the oh so glorious God Of Mischief?..well you'll just have to wait and find out. ((I suck at Summaries guys...I'd be honored if you'd check my book out, I think it's pretty good so far))
1. Chapter 1

18 years ago Thor came down to earth, and had an affair with a woman, he chatted with her for only a little before he...you know...she was his one night stand, Thor wanted to know what a Midgardian was like in bed, and he found out, and then he left, not knowing he left the woman with a child in her. This woman, was Carrie Martain.

nine months went by and she got bigger, and people began to wonder who the father was of her child, but she didn't say a word, because she knew no one would believe her, and then one day on a stormy night, Elena Lyn Martain was born alive, happy, and healthy.

As years went by, Elena began to wonder who her father was, she was 7 when she asked, and her mother told her, "someone special...just like you" Elena didn't ask much after that, then when she was 16 her mother finally told her, she didn;t believe it at first, and then Carrie, showed Elena the picture of a man in armour drinking beer in her kitchen. Elena was still spektical, and dropped the conversation, no longer wishing to hear her mother talk such crazyness...untill one night, she went out side, and yelled to the sky, calling Thor a bunch of names, asking why he wasn;t there for her, and her anger built up, so much, she shot lightening from her hands..and then she finally got what her mother meant by her father was special...He really was the God Of Thunder...and Elena didn't care for him that much...

though deep in her mind, she knew she wanted to meet him...

**So, Hello there...this is just a proloug...probably spelt that wrong,...but oh well..**

**this is in the Avengers movie! and i only own my OC's! **


	2. Chapter 2

girl about 18 years old, with long dirty blonde hair to her to her bust line, her eyes were chocoalate brown, and skin a tannish color. her eyes were darting across the page as she read a magazine. This girl was Elena, her legs were crossed, her head bobbed slightly as she listened to music that blared from her head held a small smile on her lips.

Carrie watched her, as she painted moving her brown hair from her face, in the process, getting red paint on her forhead. Elena looked up at her feeling her watching her.

"You got a little something there." Elena smirked pointing to her own forhead, Carrie glared playfully, and got up.

"Shut up" Carrie laughed, Elena took her head phones off and placed them around her neck, and watched her mother leave the room to take a shower. Elena got up slowly, and went to the kitchen, she began looking the cupboards for something to eat. one thing about Elena was that she was always hungry, she always ate, but didn;t gain weight, she also always outside running around, playing tag with the nieghbors kids when she baby sat them, she was also, very smart, she got that from her mother, she also got a nice singing voice...she was pretty sure that was also from her mother, but she didn't know, because she never met her father...Thor, God of Thunder...

Elena didn't like thor...for many reasons. one, he wasn't ever there for her, and, two she felt like he just used her mother...which was true..but he left her all alone, to do this parenting thing by herself...So in return Elena hated Thor, though she still wanted to meet him, she wanted to tell him how she felt.

Elena groaned as there was a knock at her door, she set the peanut butter poptarts that she had gotten out, and set them down, she slowly began walking to the door. She stood on her tip toes, she was always short..she looked through the peep hole.

There was a man, he looked to be in his early 30's. he had short brown hair, and wore a suit, and he waited patiently for someone to answer the door. "Who is it?" she asked loud enough for him to hear. she watched as the man smiled slightly.

"It's Phil Coulson...Is Elena Martain here?" he asked. Elena tilted her head, and stepped back opening the door. watching Phil from behind the screen door.

"I am her.." She said quietly. "Can I help you?" she asked opening the screen door, and stepping outside into the sunny atmosphere. she wore a flower designed sundress, the base of the dress was white, and she wore white converses. she slowly closed the door behind her.

"Yes actually you can." he said holding his hand out. "I'm Phil Coulson." he introduced, she looked at his hand for a second, before taking it, he gave her hand a shake, and smiled small.

"Elena Martain." she smiled back some, taking her hand back, and fixing her hair to lay on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Martain, I would like to tell you that, I know, and SHIELD knows, about you." he said cautiously, Elena paled slightly and shook her head, some.

"I don;t know what you're talking about," she said quickly, too quickly, she never was good at lieing. Phil gave her a look, buty smiled still.

"This isn't a bad thing.." he said slowly. "We have always known about you Elena...since the day you were born, we've known about your abilities...who your father is.." Phil said softly.

Elena looked down. "So? what are you going to do? tell the FBI?" she asked sarcastically. Phil chuckeled and shook his head.

"SHIELD owns the FBI" Phil said shrugging. Elena's face dropped and she sighed. "This is a serious matter Elena, the world needs your help..." he pulled out a file from his suit jacket and handed it to her. she looked at him, before slowly bringing her gaze down, there was a picture, of Anthony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton. Elena raised an eyebrow, when she looked through the pictures, she only knew Tony Stark, she stopped when she got to the last picture...He had raven black hair, and green eyes...pierceing green eyes, he was very pale, but he was attractive, he wore armour, and held a scepter...he looked evil, but she felt...drawn to him..

"That's Loki." Phil said. "Your father's adopted brother." Phil said as Elena closed the file. she glared slightly at him.

"He isn't my father.." she said, shakeing her head. "By blood maybe...but I don't know him." she said handing the file back to him. she looked slightly sad.

Phil disregarded what she said. "Will you help us stop Loki, from whatever he plans on doing?" He asked

"how do you know he's planning anything?" she shrugged, she liked asking stupid questions.

"He stole the Tessaract." Phil said seriously, she raised an eyebrow. "It's a power sourse...a big one, he could use it-" he started but Elena cut him off.

" To take over the world..." she said "My mother told me about the tessaract.." I said slowly. "It could open portals, to demensions.." Elena said slowly thinking

"Are you going to join the Avengers initiative?" Phil asked "The world could use your help, because i have a feeling Loki isn't going to go down without a fight." he said.

"My Mother's going to kill me...but yes, i'll help..." Elena sighed some, and shook her head. "When do we leave?" She asked.

"Today, when you're ready." Phil said, Elena crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a short notice kind of guy or what?" she asked opening her front door, and letting him in, he walked in , she following behind him.

"Something like that" Phil smirked.

**Yay! another update! please read on! tell me if you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

Elena walked around packing her bags, her mother following behind her. this had been happening for the last 20 minutes now...and lets say, Elena did not like it.

Carrie was wipeing her eyes, after being told what her daughter was going to do. She forbid it, but Elena wouldn't listen to her. "Please? you can't go..." Carrie said watching as her daughter packed the rest of her things, and zipped up her duffle bag.

"Mom, the world needs protecting...earth needs protecting.." Elena said picking up her duffle bag. "And I'm going to help protect it." she nodded to her mother and began walking out of the room. Carrie still followed her.

"What about you? who's going to protect you?" Carrie asked grabbing her daughter's arm. Elena chuckled slightly.

"Mom...I'm 18 I don't need protecting anymore." Elena said softly. "I'm pretty strong..and can take care of myself.." she smiled, walking to Phil, who was looking around at pictures on the wall. when he noticed her, he smiled.

"Are you ready?" he asked taking her bag. Elena nodded slowly, and smiled

"Can I have a minute with my mom?" Elena asked, and Phil nodded and walked towards the door, and waited outside. Carrie, smiled as her daughter turned around. Carrie looked sad, well she was sad. Elena walked close to her mother, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry mom.." Elena said softly. "Leaving. is a hard thing.." She said kissing her mom's cheek. "But, I'll be back, before you know it...I won't be gone forever.." she said pulling away some.

Carrie sniffed and hugged herself. "Alright..you better call everyday!" Carrie said, as Elena smiled to herself, and nodded.

"Of course." she smiled, and hugged Carrie again. "i love you,," she whisoered.

"I love you too." Carrie replied, and with that Elena went out the door with Coulson.

Phil and Elena, sat in a back of a car, sitting awkwardly, and not talking. it was rather awkward for the two. Elena was getting anxsious now..

"Uhm...So, how long do you think this mission thing will last?" Elena asked putting her hands on her knees, thinking. Phil turned to look at her, he bit the inside of his cheek.

"As long as it takes." He replied looking forward again, staring into the seat in front of him. Elena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the help.." Elena mumbled, and then the car stopped "are we here?" Elena asked bending down to pick up her bag off the floor. Phil nodded.

"It seems so.." He said opening the car door, and getting out. Elena heard the starting of a Helicopter, she'd have to sit in awkward silence longer..She got out of the car, and stared in awe at the giant flying craft.. "That sure as hell isn't a Helicopter..." she muttered standing next to Phil.

"You're right..it's the Helecarrier." he said looking at the blonde. She tilted her head at him. "This way." he said leading her onto the air craft..

**YEP! THEY MADE IT TO THE HELECARRIER! HA, please comment babes...sorry this one is short..and maybe a lil borin'...but it'll get better I swear! **

**Which Aveger will she meet first?...**


End file.
